


Finally

by Tboy1971



Series: Words unsaid -Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018 [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tboy1971/pseuds/Tboy1971
Summary: Day 6 - canon - Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2018The Final Problem- canon compliant- but slight artistic license, in that this is like the start of season 5 and continues from TFP episode. Again in mature, but implied and nothing at all graphic, so thought need to cover myself.What I would love to see happen, but I can but dream. As usual all mistakes are mine as unbeta’d.Characters are not mine, but if they were the things I could do. Evil laugh muah ha ha! Created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and then reinvigorated by Mofftiss. Thank you gentlemen.





	Finally

John ascended the stairs in Baker Street, to head up to the flat of one Sherlock Holmes. It had been a hectic 8 weeks since Sherrinford, as they called the whole sequence of events and horrors, that had happened on that fateful day.

At least they had returned safely home, unlike some others.

John entered the lounge room, looking around he could see some of the changes that had taken place since the explosion. However, many things had been put back the same. It was comforting but fresher. 

John was very intrigued by the yellow chair and little dresser on the side, near the settee. It felt such a feminine touch but thought perhaps Mrs Hudson, had procured it. 

John headed towards the desk, to fire up the laptop as they were finally ready for cases.

However, John hears Sherlock call from the kitchen “Coffee’s ready”. 

Heading into the kitchen he pushed the sliding door over and said to Sherlock “Didn’t know you were up mate, surprised you knew I was here.” Carrying on and not noticing Sherlock had stayed silent and was just staring at John. “But, thanks for the coffee, Rosie is teething and up a bit in the night, so feeling a little bit knackered today.”

Sherlock was still just staring at John. In just his blue check pyjama bottoms and silk robe, no t-shirt on today. 

Watching as John, heads back to the living room and talking away. “Hope Mrs H, brings up some breakfast, didn’t get to have any as had to get Rosie to the nursery for 8.30. But it’s good to get back to some normality for her”... pausing and obviously thinking of his wife he looks at the ring adorning his left hand. “Well as normal as it gets ”he mused, “But, I am glad to get a routine going, you know work at the clinic, assisting on cases....blogging the cases”. 

John, went to take a swig of his coffee, he said “Ugh, Sherlock!” “You git, have you deleted how I take my coffee, again?”

Finally, John realised Sherlock had not moved or spoken since he had arrived, so turning around to look back into the kitchen. He saw the door to Sherlock’s bedroom open. 

Suddenly, dumbfounded and head whipping, into a classic John double take with fish mouth of incredulity. 

All John can see is Molly, exiting Sherlock’s bedroom, in what can only be described as Sherlock’s purple shirt and not much else. Hair a bit disheveled, but, looking very happy. 

Looking at Sherlock and not noticing John in the lounge, Molly says “Did someone say there was coffee?” Looking for her cup and suddenly realising Sherlock had gone into his mind palace. 

All John heard was Molly say, “Is someone cataloging certain events from last night? Believe me when I say, you won’t need to worry about that.... especially as it’s going to be such a regular occurrence, it will always be fresh in your mind”.

Looking for her mug, she realised it wasn’t there and when looking up, finally saw a shocked John Watson, staring back at her. 

All she heard, was John say “Uhm.... yeah......I don’t take 2 sugars in my coffee”.

Molly ‘s cheeks started to blush a rosy hue and she smiled bashfully as she raised her right hand into a small wave, “Morning...John”. “Uhm.. yeah I like my coffee a little sweet... Uhm unlike my tea.... and ....Uhm.....yeah...”

Molly looked across at Sherlock who was still in buffering mode, so biting her lower lip to stop the rambling...” Well I need a shower as I have work in a couple of hours and I need to go home to change,.....so uhm...”

Finally snapping out of his daze, Sherlock turned and looked at her, realising she was in his shirt, the purple one. He knew it was a very good look on her. Ignoring John and his continued staring from the corner of his eye and the slight turn back and forth. With that classic I’ve missed something haven’t I face he does so well.

Sherlock took one of Molly’s hands in his and looking down at her he smiled at her with his mouth and more importantly, his lovely blue green eyes. Then, he kissed her forehead, not caring that John may see.

He asked her “Will you stay over, tonight?” Looking hopefully into her doe like chocolate eyes.

“I have to pop home and sort some bits out after my shift, but I finish at 6, so I can be here about 8 o’clock. If that suits? I mean doesn’t it depend if you are on a case or not?” She answered him with a smile, “I’d like to come over, though”.

Sherlock said “Good, all settled then. Besides don’t worry about a case, if I know your coming I will make sure I solve it in plenty of time”. “Can’t imagine there is much above a five in the mailbox anyway”.

Molly started to turn towards the bedroom to get changed, when Sherlock said with a smirk and a wink “Oh and Molly, bring a change of clothes for tonight and tomorrow”. “I have plans for us”. He looked at her intensely and watched as she blushed a deeper hue, before closing the bedroom door. 

“So, Molly!” John nods his heads slowly while looking at Sherlock and drawing in his lower lip slightly. “How...mmm....how long has this been going on?” Before Sherlock could answer, John continued “I mean you never said anything, after everything that night.” Slowly he then carried on “I just assumed, obviously wrongly assumed, you and Molly had decided to remain good friends. Even though I felt you were making a mistake in not pursuing anything with her”.

Placing the coffee cup down on the kitchen table, he walked to Sherlock and patted him on the right arm saying “Well done, seems you may be human after all”. John looked him and raising both hands in a questioning gesture he asked “But, seriously mate.....How Long?”

Sherlock started his monologue “As soon as we were back in London, after Sherrinford, I needed to know she was alright and safe. I wouldn’t have been settled until I had seen her myself. When I saw her it all clicked in my mind, what we had declared on the phone, I knew it was true but, didn’t know how to proceed.” 

He had moved to the chair in the living room and sitting down Sherlock continued, although John noted he didn’t look at John much when speaking but at his bedroom’s direction, as if waiting to glimpse the woman who had opened and captured the heart of Sherlock Holmes. 

Whilst Sherlock started to talk, John realised the yellow chair and dresser, did indeed add a woman’s touch to the room. Now he knew who’s. He thought they looked perfect in the room.

“John, it’s been slow and quiet between us. I needed to give her time after the emotions of the phone call. But, I needed to put things right in my life too. Eurus brought a lot of things back that I had buried deep. I have had to process everything, including emotions and feelings. Grief and loss of a friend I had buried years before.” “But, Molly has been patient and supportive. Even coming with me to my parents and assisting with Mycroft too.”

“You see John, I do love her”. 

“With Baker Street under repair and my family healing, I couldn’t jump into anything with Molly, properly, until I felt ready to give her what she needed and I will only do right by her”. Sherlock said seriously as he looked at John with a slight incline of his head and furrow of his brow. 

Those famous eyes and cheekbones looking intense and serious, John knew his friend was in a good place and knew what he wanted and needed in life. Finally thought John, finally. Mary would have loved this. 

“Ahhhh... now I get it”. John said. Sherlock replied “Get what?”

“When I offered you somewhere to stay in our spare room, well my spare room, (it was still his and Mary’s home, in his mind). You were at Molly’s. No wonder you were ok.” John stated.

“Yes well, we were getting to know each other, in a different way.”

“Sometimes I needed somewhere quiet to just be, after all the upheaval of everything. Molly is home to me. So I was comfortable being there and happy with her.” Sherlock replied honestly. “However, this was Molly’s first sleepover here, so you may want to message or knock in future.” He smirked and continued “As I am sure there will be many more sleepovers and they may not always remain in the bedroom.” Sherlock started to go into his mind palace and John could tell what he was thinking about. 

“Agghh....Sherlock, to much info mate....” with a slight shiver and a disgruntled face John said “Please no more. Let’s just say I will call or message before I turn up and definitely knock.” 

“Although, seriously mate, I am made up for the two of you. It’s about time and she has the patience of a saint, plus she knows you and what you are like and still loves you. That make you a very lucky man.” John told him with a slight smile. 

“Yes, I am sure I will be awful at times, forgetting birthdays and anniversaries. Missing for days on a case, waking her up at 2am to bounce deductions off. But I am looking forward to the adventure of it all.” Finally standing up Sherlock said, “right John now it is all settled.” 

“Find us a case, John. I find I am invigorated finally after the last 8 weeks or so. I have boundless energy and need to use it.” “I’ll just get changed and say bye to Molly, so give me 5 minutes.” 

Walking towards the bedroom, when he opened the door and entered. All John could hear was “Actually John, best make that 20 minutes.” 

All John could hear was Molly giggling as the door closed. As much as it disturbed him, he couldn’t help but smile and tell Mary. “Well he finally found the right words, for once in his life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well day 6 and one more to go.  
> Hope you enjoy this it’s like a finale in a way for the week, but it’s all I have in me today. Still tired and brain freeze.  
> Have a happy Sherlolly holiday!


End file.
